Broken Promises
by Dawn98
Summary: Bumi is tired of his parents breaking their promises, though he doesn't say anything to them. Once Sokka sees what's going on he has a few words to say to Aang and Katara. Will Aang and Katara realize how much they're hurting their son? Will things change for the better or for the worst? Click to find out.


**I don't own anything :( **

Bumi looked for his parents as he waited for his sword match to start. _"Not here again"_ thought Bumi. Bumi sighed and shook his head just has the horn blew signaling the start of the match. Bumi drew his sword and waited for the ref to give the okay to begin. Once he had, Bumi leaped forward and began to attack his opponent.

Later as Bumi was leaving the stadium, having won his match, he heard his name being called. He turned and saw his Uncle Sokka and his Aunt Suki waving at him. Bumi smiled and began to walk over to where they stood. "You did great out there, kid. You reminded me of me when I was your age. I never seen someone your age handle a sword the way you did today. You should be proud," stated Sokka. Suki nodded in agreement.

Bumi was glowing on the inside. He had always looked up to his Uncle Sokka growing up as a kid. Mostly due to the fact that he was also the only non-bender in a family of talented benders. Sokka was the reason that Bumi took sword mastering in the first place. "Thanks Uncle Sokka. That really mean a lot and I'm really glad you're here," said Bumi.

"No problem kid. I would miss this for the world. Hey, where is your parents? We tried to look for them but we couldn't see them. They must be proud of you too," stated Sokka as he looked around, hoping to see Aang and his sister somewhere.

"They, uh, couldn't make it," Bumi explained.

Sokka was in shock "What! What could be more important than coming to cheer you on for your big match?" Bumi shook his head and replied saying I don't know.

Sokka, clearly being pissed off, said "Let's get out of here. I need to have a few words with your parents."

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table eating when the subject came about. No one was talking which was unusual because every time Sokka and Suki came over for dinner you couldn't get a word in.

Aang cleared his throat before he began to speak "So, how was everyone's day?"

"Great" replied Katara. "Kya mastered her new waterbending technique. We spent all day working on it."

Aang looked pleased "Excellent Kya. I'm very proud of you. Tenzin also mastered his airbending technique as well. I couldn't be more proud of my children."

Bumi, who was looking down at his plate, spoke "May I be excused? I'm not very hungry."

Before either one of his parents could answer him, Sokka replied "Yes, you may Bumi." Without another word, Bumi got up from his seat and left the room.

There was a pause before Katara spoke "What was that, Sokka? Who gave you the right to tell what my son what he can or can't do? Huh? When did you become his father?"

Sokka glared at his younger sister before he answered her "Maybe I should have been his father, seeing as I was the only one there for one of the most important days of his life."

Aang grabbed his wife's hand, trying to calm her down. "What do you mean?" asked Aang.

Sokka stood up before answering "Today was Bumi's sword match and you both missed it. Missed it for something that couldn't wait until tomorrow to do."

Aang and Katara looked at each other "What? But he never said..." Katara started to say.

"Oh yes he did," Interrupted Sokka. "Two weeks ago, when I was here last. That how I knew about it. He told us in that very spot that he sat tonight. It's even on the calendar." Aang looked over to where the calendar hung and, indeed, there it was. Aang looked down guiltily and Katara had silent tears running down her face.

"We just been so busy lately that we forgot," Katara whispered, trying to explain.

"How long are you going to use that excuse? I know you're busy being the Avatar and world's greatest waterbender but you don't just have to make time for just two of your children but for all three. Bumi is just as important as Kya and Tenzin is." Sokka, with Suki and the other kids, left the dining area. Leaving Aang and Katara a lone to talk.

"Did we really forget about our baby's day?" Asked Katara.

"You know, all day I felt like I was forgetting something and for the life of me, I couldn't remember what it was. I guess, now, I know what I was forgetting," said Aang.

"I remember Bumi telling us now. I can't believe we forgot. We had promised we would be there and we broke that promise. What kind of parents are we? And something tells me this isn't the first time we did this," Cried Katara.

"It's not," Aang replied gravely "I remember now. All the times, Bumi told us about his matches, we forgot because we were too busy for our own son and Bumi never said a word."

"We promised each other before we got married, that no matter what, our kids come first. Guess we broke that promise too," said Katara. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know but I do know one thing. We are going to go talk to our son and try to make things right because I refuse to lose our son because of our stupidity," stated Aang. They both got up and headed for Bumi's room. The Firelord, himself, could stop them. They were going to make things right.

Bumi was in his room, studying the history of Republic City. It would have interesting if it weren't for the fact that he knew everything there is to know about the City. Everyone thought that Bumi hating studying for things because he was the class clown. Only Bumi's teachers knew how much he liked to study and do well in his lessons.

At the beginning of each new year of school, Bumi always told his teachers to act like he was failing the class. He explained that he didn't want to draw attention to himself because he was the Avatar's son. He didn't need people to think himself as a smarty pants as well. He wanted to keep what little friends he had. Bumi was by no means popular. Being a non- bender wasn't the problem, for there were many popular non-benders. The fact that he was a non- bender and the son of the avatar and that everyone in his family could bend something was the problem. It was just easier to let everyone think that he was a dumb class clown.

Bumi was brought to attention by a knock on the door. Thinking it was his Uncle, Bumi told them to come in. When it was his parents, Bumi tried not to show disappointment but his parents saw it anyway. Don't get Bumi wrong. He loved his parents with his whole being but sometime there was only things that his uncle could solve.

"Bumi, we need to talk to you," said Aang. Bumi nodded and closed his history book.

"Bumi, first we would like to apologize for missing your sword match. That was wrong of us and we are sorry," said Katara. Bumi nodded his head.

"Uncle Sokka told you" stated Bumi.

"Yes he did but why didn't you? You know you can talk to us about anything. That what having parents are for," explained Aang.

Bumi sighed "I know but I understand how busy you are. I didn't want you to feel bad."

"Bumi, it our job to put you first. Not the other way around and if we forget something, you must tell us. You are important to us," said Katara.

"Not as important as Kya or Tenzin" mumbled Bumi, not wanting his parents to hear but it was too late. His parents heard anyway.

"Bumi, how could you say that? You are important! We love you!" Exclaimed Katara.

"Everyone knows how much of a failure I am because I can't bend anything. I see the way people look at me when we are out in the city together. I hear talk too. They say that Kya is a waterbending protégé or how the air nation is saved thanks to Tenzin being an airbender. When they look at me they say I'm a mistake," Bumi explained while looking at his feet.

Aang told his son to look at him. When he did, Aang told him "You. Are. _Not_. A. Mistake. Understand me, boy?" Bumi nodded and Aang continued "Your mother and I love you. Your brother and sister love you. Your Aunt and Uncle love you. Those are the only people who matter. I don't give a dang thing about what those people think. You were planned. We named you after a great king and your mother and I know that you will do great thing in your life. Because, after all, it's in your blood."

By this point, Bumi was crying and practically jumped in his parent's arms. He didn't care if he was too old for it or that it might seem unmanly. All he wanted to do is be held by the people who loved him most. The people who would give up their lives if it meant that he would be safe. He truly loved his parents.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"I love you."

"We love you too, Bumi. More than you could possibly imagine."

Bumi smiled and for the first time in a long time, he was truly was happy with his life.

"Oh and Bumi?" Katara said. "We are very proud of you when it comes to your school work. I don't know if we told you that. I'm sorry if we hadn't before. You are one smart kid." Bumi smiled and hugged his parents one last and told them goodnight. Bumi got under the covers and closed his eyes but before they left his room, Bumi called back to them. Aang and Katara waited.

"I forgive you for braking your promise," he told them both. They both smiled and wish their wonderful son a goodnight.

Once the door was shut tight, Aang and Katara saw Sokka leaning against the wall. They both looked at him, waiting for him to explain himself for listening to their private conversation. "What? I just wanted to make sure that he was okay but it seems like you two beat me to it. Oh, well, seems like I'm not needed. So I guess I'm off to bed." As Sokka turned to leave, Katara called back to her brother.

"Thank you, Sokka. For everything." Sokka smiled back at them and left the hall, going to get some well deserve rest. Sokka thought as he closed his eyes "_Things are about to change for the best." _

_*Three Months Later*_

Bumi, once again, looked for his parents as he waited for his hand-to-hand combat match to start. Though, this time, he was not disappointed. He saw His parent's, his brother and sister, his Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki, his Aunt Toph and her daughter Lin, and his Uncle Zuko. All cheering him on. They were holding up a big sign say _GO BUMI! SON OF THE AVATAR! _He could even hear his Aunt Toph yelling for him to kick his opponent's butt. _"Don't worry Aunt Toph. I plan too," _Bumi thought. His opponent actually looked scared.

The ref blew the whistle and the match had started. As Bumi landed a punch to his opponent's stomach, Bumi was glad that his parents kept their promise.

_*The End*_

**I hope you enjoyed it! :) **


End file.
